


a coward might call it a conscience (a liar might call it the truth)

by petroltogo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - No Powers, BAMF Bucky, BAMF Loki, BAMF Tony Stark, But WHO do you think Tony's contacts in the FBI and the Military are...?, Flirting, Loki is on a war path, Loki's Family Issues™, M/M, Multi, Odin's A+ Parenting, Pepper and Rhodey aren't explicitly named, Protective Bucky, Subterfuge, Suspicious Bucky, Tony Stark Has A Heart, casual talk about murder, loki is suspicious, mob boss tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petroltogo/pseuds/petroltogo
Summary: Used to be, you could just walz into Tony Stark’s life with a sob story and teary eyes. Then Stane happened, the ragtag group Stark had collected over time closed ranks around him, and suddenly everything changed.Infiltration is a tricky business, even for one as talented in the arts of lies and misdirection as Loki. When it also involves a flirty Tony Stark, a hot enforcer that doesn't trust him and an underlying attraction none of them acknowledge, well. You've seen this movie before.Luckily, so has Loki. And he's never been afraid of changing the game.





	a coward might call it a conscience (a liar might call it the truth)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt by @wrenchirps on tumblr

It’s not easy, working for Tony Stark. 

Used to be, you could just walk up to the last Stark, asking for a job. Or drink yourself into a stupor over your mountain of problems and stupid life choices in the same bar as him. Or have a violent breakup in the same restaurant. Or get kicked out of your home while he’s walking down the street. Or accidentally save his life. Or get caught trying to pickpocket him.

Really, there were any number of untold ways in which you could end up working for Tony Stark. And because of his weakness, because of his rumoured soft heart and endless generosity, the other Families didn’t take the lone heir seriously.

Not until those children he’d taken in, those kids he’d given a home and a chance, had grown up into dangerous, capable, fanatically loyal adults. Not until it was too late.

Used to be, you could just walz into Tony Stark’s life with a sob story and teary eyes. Then Stane happened, the ragtag group Stark had collected over time closed ranks around him, and suddenly everything changed.

Nowadays, with Barnes in charge of Stark’s security— and, supposedly, his bed— and Romanoff and Barton taking care of the trash, no one who hasn’t been thoroughly vetted so much as gets into the same room as Stark. Never mind in his business.

(Rumours have it, Stark’s got people in the FBI and military, doing background checks for him. There’s even mention of a couple of cops now and then, Detective Rogers especially, who are known to look the other way on occasion.)

Where Barnes came from, no one is quite sure, though there are certainly enough theories to make up for the lack of facts. What everyone’s learnt real fast— even the Families who really aren’t known for learning new tricks — is that Barnes knows what he’s doing.

And that he doesn’t take bribes.

That was one hell of a bloody lesson.

The point is: infiltrating Stark’s organisation has gone from  _doable, not that anyone would bother_  to  _holy fuck if you wanna kill me at least have the balls to do it yourself_  in just a few short months.

Loki is therefore entirely unsurprised to learn that his next mission consists of exactly that. Having been born second, the spare, to a strong, healthy heir Loki has grown up knowing his station well.

It’s only his talent at infiltration and getting his hands on valuable information that has so far protected him. To his father’s credit, if anyone can manage it, it’s probably Loki. And if not, well. A suicide mission has always been Odin’s favourite way of getting rid off needless risks.

In all honesty, Loki is surprised it’s taken him this long. Surprised — and suspicious.

After all, there is no more or less reason to hold on to the spare now than there was a few months ago, when Odin refused to let Loki run a job no one came back from.

Apparently, something has changed. Something Loki isn’t privy to. That, more than anything else his family has ever done— and it’s a long list, no doubt about that, for saints have no place in their world — tips the balance.

Loki accepts the job. 

It’s both, easier and harder than he’d expected. It’s easier because Stark likes him. It’s harder because Barnes definitely doesn’t. 

These two facts may be related, though Loki isn’t entirely sure how. He’s good at reading people, but Barnes is a blank page when he wants to be— which is always when Loki is around — and Stark, despite his open nature, presents a riddle in his own right.

The first time a private audience with Stark is denied, Loki is unsurprised. The thirty-eight time, it’s starting to get annoying. By the time his request finally goes through, Loki has a new appreciation for the obsessive dedication with which Barnes ensures his boss' safety.

He’s also well-aware that there’s a sniper rifle trailed on the back of his head during the entire conversation. Not that he’s stupid enough to attempt an assassination with so little preparation, but considering he actually is a traitor he can’t fault Barnes for his caution.

“Well, I’m flattered you went through all this trouble to get some alone time with me,” Stark says with a wink.

There’s an answering smirk on Loki’s lips because it’s almost too easy to flirt with the man, but he’s here for business and Loki has waited too long for an opportunity like this to get distracted by a pretty face now. No matter how nice the rest of the package has proven to be.

“I’ve got information on the Ten Rings’ stronghold that I believe you will be interested in,” Loki says because best ensure he doesn’t end up prematurely dead simply because Stark doesn’t know he needs him alive yet.

As expected, the name freezes the teasing smile on Stark’s lips— a necessary evil for the conversation to come.

“Furthermore, while your security is impressive I’m aware of four guards that have been encouraged to report your movements. I have reason to believe that with the weakening of the Ten Rings, HYDRA is preparing to take over.”

Stark is staring at him with cool, assessing eyes. “You’re very well informed, Lucas.”

Loki’s lips curl. “It’s Loki, actually. I’m Odin’s second-born son.”

That goes over about as well as Loki expected it would. But since he’s still alive by the end, he figures he can’t complain too much. Besides Barnes is supremely unhappy with Stark forbidding him to kill Loki, which improves his mood quite a bit. 

*

Barnes still doesn’t like him, but after the first few weeks he stops questioning Loki’s information outright. (Though Loki is confident the man keeps confirming everything behind his back, waiting for Loki to mess up. Barnes is terrifyingly patient when he wants to be.)

Barnes' paranoia saves their lives when one of Loki’s sources tries to double-cross him — an incident that has the added benefit of earning Barnes’ trust. If Loki had known all it would take was jumping in front of a bullet meant for Stark, he’d have… probably not done that. He’s still not sure what momentary insanity caused him to act so recklessly.

After that, Barnes reluctantly tolerates him. Stark keeps flirting the way he’s always done. Loki keeps feeding them helpful tidbits he hears here and there.

All three man are waiting for their enemies to make the next move.

_“I’ve got one last question,” Stark announces eventually. “Why tell me?”_

_Loki narrows his eyes, unhappy but unsurprised._

_“Someone in my family wants me out of the way, Stark. Since I’m the second-born, I can only imagine the plans they have for Thor. I may not care about my blood, but he’s my brother and whoever is moving against him will live to regret it – though not for long.”  
_

_Stark dips his head in acknowledgement and for the first time Loki sees a glimmer of respect in the man’s eyes._

_“I see.”  
_

Four weeks go by before rumours of Loki’s true identity first reach Barnes’ ears. His gaze flickers towards the corner in Stark’s office, where Loki sits, calmly sharpening his knives, while he reports the news.

Loki straightens. Where there are rumours, there is a source, and Loki has no plans to allow the trail to go cold.

Both, Barnes and Stark watch him with sharp eyes as he slowly rises— and Loki doesn’t think he’s imagining the interest he reads in them, but there will be a time to address such things later on. For now, he’s got a job to do.

“Gentlemen, if you will excuse me,” Loki purrs, making no effort to hide the bloodthirstiness in his smile. “The hunt is calling.”

The smiles he gets in response are as beautiful as his daggers and just as deadly.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr: [tonystarktogo](http://tonystarktogo.tumblr.com/).


End file.
